


Epilogue

by helens78



Series: Matter of Time [10]
Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-19
Updated: 2003-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next generation: Ewan meets Hayden Christensen, and the wheels start turning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the warnings. MoT is a series that revolves around noncon.

There's something about being back on this set after all this time, back around these people, back in this godawful layered getup, back in front of the bluescreens, that has Ewan thinking about Liam Neeson.

Hasn't seen Liam in years. Oh, there were photo shoots, premiere galas, that sort of thing, but Liam got _boring_ after a while. Whinge whinge whinge. No, actually, even the whinging would have been a step up from what he got. Sad, tired eyes, and no fight whatever.

_What is it they say about those who can dish it out but can't take it?_ Ewan wonders idly, rubbing fingers over his beard. Damn thing still itches. He sighs, looks around the room. Everyone here but his apprentice. Hayden Christensen. Hayden is _late_. Ewan is annoyed.

The door opens, and Hayden walks in, out of breath. "Sorry," he says, smile spreading over his face as he looks from Natalie to George to Ewan.

_Interesting._

Their gazes lock for a second, and Hayden's grin widens.

So does Ewan's.

Hayden takes a seat next to Ewan. And Ewan is already planning his approach.

_-end-_


End file.
